You and I
by Bad Sector
Summary: Uchiha Madara harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kalah dari sang rival abadinya Hashirama Senju. Di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya apakah Tuhan masih memberikan keajaiban kepadanya untuk merealisasikan impiannya ataukah Tuhan ingin memberikannya sebuah ujian baru?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: You and I

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Uchiha Madara harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kalah dari sang rival abadinya Hashirama Senju. Di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya apakah Tuhan masih memberikan keajaiban kepadanya untuk merealisasikan impiannya ataukah Tuhan ingin memberikannya sebuah ujian baru?

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore, miss-typo,etc.

 **A/N : Kelamaan gak nulis membuat author ngerasa aneh saat merangkai kalimat serta alur. Mohon maaf jika ada rasa kurang nyaman m_m.**

Prolog

POV

 **Hujan...**

 **Rintik air yang turun dari langit seolah sedang menangisi keadaanku saat ini. Atau mungkin para malaikat tengah tertawa begitu kerasnya di sana hingga air mata mereka jatuh ke bumi.**

 **Namun, bukanlah itu yang kupikirkan saat ini. Keadaanku sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar mahkluk lemah yang akan menjadi santapan binatang hutan. Seluruh anggota tubuh ini seolah membatu melawan kehendak tuannya. Bahkan aku bisa menyaksikan kilasan singkat dari kenangan yang telah kulalui selama hidupku ini layaknya orang mau mati.**

" **Hashirama..." Aku melirih menahan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan dari dada ini. Dada yang kini sudah menganga lebar memancarkan darah kental pemberian kedua orang tuaku. Darah yang menjadi bukti eksistensiku selama ini.**

' **Maafkan aku, Madara. Aku Cuma ingin melindungi apa yang kita buat selama ini. Aku hanya ingin melindungi desa dari ancaman manapun bahkan jika harus berhadapan denganmu.' Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di ingatanku saat ia menghunuskan katana tajam tersebut ke tubuh ini.**

 **Menyedihkan. Inilah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa diriku, Uchiha Madara yang memiliki kekuatan hampir menyentuh dewa kini tergeletak menunggu maut di sebuah tempat yang tidak jelas adanya.**

 **Kesal, Benci, kecewa. Semuanya bersatu padu dalam diriku saat ini. Diriku kesal dengan keadaanku yang menyedihkan saat ini dan aku benci untuk mengakui bahwa Hashirama memang jauh lebih kuat melebihiku. Ditambah perasaan kecewa seorang manusia yang perasaannya tidak tersampaikan kepada manusia lainnya. semuanya menggumpal menjadi dalam satu saat ini di dalam diriku.**

 **Kedua mata yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi semua orang itu kini tak lebih dari sekedar sepasang lensa rusak. Aku tak pernah menyangka ia bisa berpikir sejauh itu untuk menghadapiku.**

' **Sial, aku tidak bisa melakukan Izanagi. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?' Begitulah pikirku bersamaan dengan semakin dinginnya tubuh ini serta datangnya sebuah perasaan tenang yang tak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya kematian? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan namun juga nyaman pada saat yang sama? Apakah ini cara Tuhan bekerja?**

' **Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Ukh!" Syarafku bereaksi dengan cepat saat diriku mencoba tersadar. Ini aneh, kenapa orang mati sepertiku bisa merasakan sakit? Apakah aku tidak mati? Lalu ada apa dengan sensasi hangat ini?**

 **Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku dan mendapati bahwa diriku berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Ruangan itu sangat bersih dengan aroma obat-obatan menyengat menusuk hidungku. Tak lupa sebuah lampu menerangi ruangan tersebut.**

" **Dimana ini?" Ujarku dengan nada lemah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar kencang mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutku tadi. Suara itu terasa sangat asing. Seumur hidupku pun belum pernah rasanya aku mendengar suara semacam itu.**

' **Siapa itu?' Diriku berusaha berpikir jernih namun entah kenapa rasa panik menjalar dengan sendirinya dari dalam hati. Terlebih lagi saat kedua mataku melirik ke arah tubuhku yang ternyata berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya.**

' **Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!' Meskipun diriku mencoba untuk tenang, namun rasa kalut serta terkejut ini ternyata lebih dominan. Perlahan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku yang masih terbalut oleh perban tebal akibat dari sensasi kalut yang sedang kurasakan kini.**

' **Tenanglah. Rasanya ini bukan seperti dirimu, Madara.' Sebuah suara bergema di dalam kepalaku. Diriku baru saja ingin menjawabnya sebelum pandanganku berubah menjadi samar hingga akhirnya aku mendapati bahwa diriku saat ini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan saluran air bawah tanah.**

" **Tempat apa ini?" Diriku bisa merasakan bahwa lokasi dimana diriku sedang berada saat ini bukanlah sembarang tempat. Akupun memilih berdiam diri sejenak untuk mengamati sekitar.**

' **Apa yang membuatmu ragu, Madara? Sejak kapan dirimu menjadi pengecut seperti ini?' Sebuah kalimat provokatif bergema di saluran air itu yang tentunya diarahkan kepadaku.**

" **Siapa kau?" Tanyaku kepada angin yang lewat. Meskipun ada rasa kesal dalam hati ini, tapi aku tidak boleh kehilangan ketenangan dalam diriku. Emosi yang jelek merupakan salah satu kelemahan fatal seorang manusia.**

' **Kalau kau ingin tahu maka datanglah ke arah suara ini berasal.' Suara tadi menjawab pertanyaanku meskipun lebih menyerupai sebuah permintaan. Namun, tidak ada pilihan lain. Akupun berjalan menyelusuri saluran air ini dengan tubuh yang entah kenapa dalam sekejap kembali ke tubuh lamaku.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Akhirnya, Perjalanan membosankan menyelusuri saluran air ini pun berakhir. Kedua kakiku akhirnya berhenti saat sebuah jeruji besar berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Jeruji dengan tinggi belasan meter itu nampaknya merupakan sebuah segel yang tidak asing di mataku. Namun entah kenapa diriku melupakannya. Tapi, masalah utamanya bukanlah segel tersebut melainkan apa yang ia segel.**

 **Sepasang mata merah menyala, geraman pelan namun sarat akan nada kebencian serta aura kebencian yang menyeruak dari balik jeruji tersebut membuat diriku teringat akan sesosok makhluk yang pernah menjadi peliharaanku.**

" **Lama tidak berjumpa, Iblis Uchiha." Sosok itu menyeringai menatapku. Tentu seringaian itu tidak bisa kulupakan. Dialah Kyuubi no Kitsune, Bijuu terkuat dari kesembilan Bijuu yang ada.**

" **Kyuubi?" Tatapan tak percayaku mungkin tergambar jelas di kedua mata iblisnya kini.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Kyuubi?" Diriku bergumam tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Tidak percaya? Tentu saja iya. Diriku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Hashirama membunuhnya waktu itu.**

 **Menghiraukan tatapan bingungku, Kyuubi lebih memilih memulai pembicaraanya. "Ya, ini aku. Kyuubi. Namun, aku bukanlah makhluk yang sama dalam pikiranmu itu." Rubah itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu dari perkataannya.**

" **Hmm, kukira kau ada benarnya juga." Omongannya masuk akal. Kuperhatikan bentuk fisik dari 'Kyuubi' yang berada di hadapanku ini memang berbeda jauh dengan Kyuubi yang kukenali. "Lalu, dimana aku berada sekarang?" Meskipun masih hipotesis sesaat, namun aku berani jamin kalau diriku bukan berada di tempat yang aku kenal.**

 **Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar pertanyaanku. Tangannya ia julurkan ke selah jeruji dan dengan kukunya yang tajam itu ia menunjukku. "Madara, dirimu sekarang berada di bagian lain dari 'cermin' kehidupan." Ujarnya dengan menggunakan kalimat yang membuatku mendelik bingung.**

" **Cermin? Apa maksudmu?"**

 **Dengan tawa pelannya, Kyuubi yang awalnya sedang berada dalam posisi berdiri kini memilih berbaring dengan kedua mata iblisnya mengarah lurus kepadaku. "Madara, kau tentunya tahu jikalau segala sesuatu di dunia ini memiliki versi alternatif dari dirinya. Begitupun denganku maupun dirimu. Di dunia sana mungkin kamu yakin bahwa hanya ada satu Madara. Namun, disisi lain ternyata ada orang yang sama persis denganmu namun berpikiran sama denganmu dan meyakini bahwa ialah eksistensi tunggal yang tidak ada di tempat lain. Jadi, bisa dibilang saat ini dirimu sedang berada di versi lain dari dunia yang kau tempati." Rubah itu menunjukkan telapak kaki depannya yang hangus keduanya meninggalkan semacam tanda segel.**

" **Jujur, akupun tidak ingin melihat wajahmu namun diriku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain." Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya dan memunculkan bayangan ingatan seorang anak berambut pirang berusia sekitar dua belas tahun. Entah kenapa diriku melihat bayangan Hashirama melekat padanya.**

" **Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia Jinchurikiku." Kyuubi mampu menebak isi kepalaku saat melihat wajah anak tersebut. "Dan saat ini dirimu berada dalam tubuhnya." Rubah itu melanjutkan perkataanya yang membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.**

" **Aku berada di dalam tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa?"**

" **Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kyuubi menyeringai layaknya iblis sembari memutar kembali sebuah ingatan dimana aku menyaksikan seorang pemuda dengan wajah menyerupai Izuna berdiri dihadapan pemuda bernama Naruto ini. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat hingga diriku mendapati bahwa pemuda ini terjatuh dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.**

 **Melihat kilas balik tadi, diriku seperti mendapatkan sebuah titik terang. "Jadi, kamu ingin bilang kalau pemuda bernama Naruto ini sebenarnya sudah mati dan sekarang rohku yang mengisi tubuhnya agar Kyuubi ini tidak mati?" Aku melirik tajam kepada monster Rubah yang tersenyum sinis kepadaku.**

" **Cukup adil bukan? Aku selamat dan kamu memperoleh kehidupan. Sebuah hubungan timbal-balik yang menguntungkan bukan?" Kyuubi tertawa sinis sambil menatap wajahku.**

 **Mendengarnya, diriku terdiam sejenak mencoba menimbang situasi saat ini. Tentunya ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku dengan berada di tubuh orang lain. Namun, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tetap hidup ditambah lagi sekarang diriku menjadi Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi yang tentunya menjadi benefit tersendiri dilain hari kelak.**

 **Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Kyuubi menatap diriku dengan tatapan yakin bahwa diriku akan menyetujui tawarannya. "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan penawaranmu. Tapi aku memiliki satu syarat." Diriku menawar balik kepada monster ini.**

" **Menarik? Dan apakah itu?" Kyuubi nampaknya merasa bahwa saat ini diriku tidak berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan untuk menawar.**

" **Ceritakan kepadaku mengenai semua tentang dunia ini. Kurasa terdapat perbedaan yang kentara dengan duniaku berasal dan juga duniamu." Diriku yakin jika bukan hanya tempat saja yang berbeda kini namun juga waktu. Hal ini kuduga saat Monster Rubah ini berkata bahwa pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu merupakan Jinchurikinya.**

" **Hoo, nampaknya Uchiha Madara merupakan orang yang berotak encer meskipun berbeda dimensi." Rubah ini tersenyum kecil kepadaku. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Ujarnya sembari memulai berbagai macam kilasan balik ingatan yang tentunya memakan waktu lumayan lama.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pagi Harinya,

"Ukh!" Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang semalam. Tubuh pemuda yang masih tersambung dengan selang infus itu bergeliat lemah menandakan bahwa waktu tidurnya sudah terpenuhi.

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka memamerkan sepasang safir yang jernih. "Sudah pagi..." Gumam pemuda tersebut sambil mencoba duduk di pembaringanya. "Ukh..." Rasa nyeri akibat pertarungan melawan pemuda Uchiha itu masih terasa dengan jelas membekas di sekujur badannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia menatap sepasang tangan tan miliknya yang masih tertancap selang infus. 'Jadi, sekarang aku menjadi Uzumaki Naruto...' Ya, meskipun tubuhnya merupakan tubuh seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Namun jiwa yang mengisinya kini merupakan seorang Uchiha Madara.

'Tidak kusangka keinginanku untuk tetap hidup akan membawaku ke keadaan semacam ini.' Dirinya masih setengah tak percaya dengan perubahan yang amat mendadak dalam hidupnya. Baru kemarin rasanya ia bertarung hidup-mati melawan Hashirama di dunia asalnya dan sekarang ia terbangun dengan tubuh seorang pemuda berusia dua belas tahun yang tak ia kenal.

'Mungkin ini permainan Tuhan.' Pikirnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Klek!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dari sana masuklah sepasang orang berbeda gender serta Usia menatapnya dengan tatapan muram.

Madara atau yang lebih tepat disebut Naruto langsung berusaha mengingat kembali siapa gerangan kedua orang itu. Iapun berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang semalaman ia pelajari dari Kyuubi.

"Kakashi-sensei...Sakura-chan..." Madara tahu bahwa dirinya harus menyesuaikan ekspresinya dengan kejadian yang baru dialami oleh pemuda malang bernama Naruto itu. Namun, untunglah baginya yang merupakan seorang veteran Shinobi. Bersandiwara bukanlah perkara sulit baginya.

"Naruto..." Gadis bernama Sakura itu terhenyak menyaksikan keadaan pemuda bermata safir itu. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keinginan egoisnya akan membuat sang pemuda berakhir dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya secara tidak langsung gadis ini telah membunuh rekan timnya.

Dengan wajah yang ia buat menyesal, Naruto menunduk membuang muka mencoba menghindari tatapan dari gadis berambut pink tadi. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Ini semua karena aku yang masih lemah." Ujarnya sambil meremas selimut tidurnya untuk menunjukkan rasa frustasi dirinya akibat gagal memenuhi janji yang ia buat kepada sang gadis.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi di dalam tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kemampuan akting seorang Madara. **'HAHAHA, aku baru tahu kalau Madara di dunia sana ternyata seorang pemain drama!'** Rubah itu terguling-guling di dalam kerangkeng besi miliknya. Madara sendiri yang melihat tingkah sang monster hanya mendecih tak suka dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatan dramanya.

"Sakura-chan... maafkan aku!" Naruto menunduk memohon maaf kepada Sakura yang masih terpekur diam karena syok dengan keadaan pemuda pirang itu. Sementara itu, pria bernama Kakashi yang menemani Sakura memilih diam karena dia ingin melihat bagaimana Gadis ini bereaksi.

Dengan langkah cepat, Gadis dengan mata emerald tersebut menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya."Tidak apa-apa. Semua ini salahku yang egois memintamu membawanya pulang. Maafkan aku." Dengan air mata berlinang gadis ini memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut sembari meminta maaf karena telah membuat rekannya ini hampir mati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya. " Ini bukanlah salahmu. Dirimu tidak egois. Akupun ingin agar Sasuke bisa kembali lagi kesini. Aku janji suatu saat nanti akan membawanya pulang kemari." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto..." Lirih Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa senang saat pemuda tersebut berkata demikian.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang masih berdiri di sana tersenyum lega melihat keduanya. Iapun berjalan menaruh buah-buahan yang ia beli bersama Sakura di sebuah meja kecil dekat ranjang Naruto . "Tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa banyak kukatakan karena melihat kondisimu yang sudah membaik sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Naruto pasti membutuhkan banyak istirahat." Kakashi berjalan pelan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ha'i." Sakura mengganguk paham sembari melambaikan tangannya untuk pamit kepada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun membalas lambain tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

' **Ah, nampaknya kamu memang bisa diandalkan untuk hal seperti ini ya. Rasanya aku tidak salah tarik roh waktu itu meskipun aku tidak menyukai Uchiha terlebih lagi dirimu.'** Kyuubi yang menyaksikan keduanya pergi mulai kembali berbicara kepada Madara.

'Terserah saja apa katamu. Sebaiknya kita bicara nanti karena ada yang datang dan rasanya dia lebih kuat ketimbang pria bernama Kakashi itu.' Madara mencoba bertindak senormal mungkin layaknya seorang genin meskipun ia sudah tahu bahwa seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengawasinya dari luar jendela rumah sakit.

'Ah, kau benar.' Kyuubi mengganguk paham ketika ia merasakan sebuah kehadiran orang lain di dekat keduanya. Ia dan Madara memiliki kemampuan persepsi yang baik. Terutama Madara yang ternyata masih membawa beberapa kemampuannya ketika berada di dunianya.

Madara memilih menunggu tamunya itu bertindak dan ternyata pilihannya memang benar. Beberapa saat setelah Kakashi serta Sakura pergi, dari jendela di sebelahnya muncullah seorang pria paruh baya dengan menaikki seekor katak raksasa mengetuk jendela tadi sambil tersenyum padanya.

'Katak gunung Myouboku?' Meskipun berbeda dunia, namun tetap saja dunia Madara kini sedang berada dengan dunia asalnya merupakan dua dunia yang bersifat layaknya pantulan bayangan di cermin hingga terdapat banyak persamaan.

Namun, ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu curiga kepadanya dan segera memasang wajah serta sikap layaknya seorang Naruto. "Ero-Sennin!" Serunya lantang sambil menunjuk pria tersebut.

"Yo, Naruto!" Pria yang sebenarnya merupakan Jiraiya sang sannin legendaris tersenyum balik padanya sambil membuka pintu jendela tersebut. Namun, entah kenapa dirinya terdiam sesaat melihat Naruto.

'Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.' Meskipun jarang bertemu, Jiraiya telah menganggap anak pirang ini sebagai anaknya sendiri. Terlebih lagi saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini ditemukan tergeletak meregang nyawa saat bertarung melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Dirinya langsung berputar haluan menuju Konoha hari itu juga karena khawatir.

"Ada apa, Ero-sennin?" Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung meskipun dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa Jiraiya curiga padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. "Jiraiya memilih menghiraukan pikiran anehnya itu. Iapun menatap kondisi pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan getir. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Tsunade." Ujarnya sembari menghela nafas berat.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan nada muram. "Ero-sennin, ini semua kesalahanku karena aku yang terlalu lemah. Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikan Sasuke kalau diriku lebih kuat." Pemuda pirang tersebut menggertakkan giginya seolah kesal akibat dirinya yang lemah.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Naruto, apakah kau mau mendengar penawaranku ini?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan nada ramah.

Mendengar kata 'Penawaran' tadi, kedua iris biru safir itu menatap Jiraiya dengan nada bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Ero-sennin?" Tanyanya dengan nada bodoh. Madara tentu tahu bahwa orang ini tengah menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik kepadanya. Namun, ia tidak boleh sampai lepas kendali dan membuat penyamarannya kacau.

"Mau dengar atau tidak?" Jiraiya mengulang perkataannya hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal.

"Baiklah aku dengar kok!" Ujarnya dengan pipi mengerucut kesal.

"Hahaha, semangat yang bagus." Jiraiya tertawa puas.

"Jadi begini penawarannya..."

TBC

Entah Setan apa yang merasuki Author hingga mengetik fic ini. Dalam fic ini udah jelas kalau Madara yang menjadi naruto ini bukanlah Madara yang sama dengan Madara yang mati sampai tua itu. Entah kenapa Author jadi minat nulis ini fic karena lihat lagu ending terbaru Naruto Shippuden. Pairing urusan nanti ya hehehe. Dan jikalau ada pertanyaan, usul, ataupun hal yang membingungkan silahkan kirimkan ke Review. Untuk fic-fic Bad Sector lain yang Reader tunggu sedang author kerjakan jadi tunggulah rilisnya. Satu lagi untuk beberapa chapter kedepan Naruto itu sama dengan Madara. Author kira mungkin ada yang masih bingung dengan percakapan yang tiba-tiba berubah dari Naruto ke Madara. Namun, author Cuma mencoba menyamakan sudut pandangnya saja (Entah itu berhasil atau tidak). Dan satu lagi yang tak kalah penting yakni ucapan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, fav, ataupun memfollow fic gaje dari author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^ .


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: You and I

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pairing: nanti aja hehehe

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Uchiha Madara harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kalah dari sang rival abadinya Hashirama Senju. Di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya apakah Tuhan masih memberikan keajaiban kepadanya untuk merealisasikan impiannya ataukah Tuhan ingin memberikannya sebuah ujian baru?

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore, miss-typo,etc.

A/N : '...' (Bicara dalam hati)  
"..." (Bicara seperti biasa)

Chapter 2

Dua orang berjalan beriringan melewati jalanan di tengah pematang sawah. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat sudah cukup berumur. Rambut panjang yang memutih. Entah karena faktor genetik ataupun usia. Mengenakan pakaian tradisional dengan rompi merah melapisinya. Tak lupa sepasang Geta menjadi pilihannya sebagai alas kaki. Cocok untuk orang paruh baya seperti dirinya. Sosok itu juga memanggul sebuah gulungan besar di pinggangnya.

Sementara itu, yang satunya berusia jauh lebih muda ketimbang pria tadi. Surai kuning miliknya tertata rapi oleh ikat kepala miliknya. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang secara keseluruhan dapat membuat mata orang sakit bila menatap terlalu lama. Jingga dari atas kebawah. Baik jaket maupun celana yang ia kenakan memiliki warna sama. Pemuda yang memiliki iris biru safir itu memanggul sebuah tas ransel kecil dipunggungnya. Berjalan berdampingan dengan pria disebelahnya. Menyusuri daerah sawah menggunakan sepasang kaki kecil miliknya yang terlapisi oleh dua buah sendal khas kaum Shinobi.

"Naruto." Pria yang menemani pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya. "Bisakah kau jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada Kenjutsu?" Kedua matanya melirik pada sebuah Tanto yang pemuda pirang itu selipkan pada pinggang sebelah kirinya.

Pemuda itu menatap balik pria tadi. "Ah, ini." Ia mengelus sarung pedangnya itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya akan lebih baik bila mempelajari teknik yang bisa membantumu dalam keadaan tertentu." Ujarnya yang membuat pria bersurai putih itu mendelik padanya.

"Keadaan tertentu? Apa maksudmu?" Pria itu sebenarnya mengetahui jawaban yang mungkin akan dijawab oleh sang pemuda tadi. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mengingat bagaimana rendahnya daya pikir pemuda pirang itu untuk berpikir jauh sampai kesana.

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Ayolah, masa Ero-sennin tidak tahu. Pikirkan saja seandainya musuh menggunakan teknik pengunci aliran cakra seperti milik klan Hyuuga. Rasanya akan lebih menguntungkan jika mempelajari Kenjutsu mengingat daya serang pedang lebih baik daripada Kunai ataupun Shurikken." Ujarnya yang membuat lawan bicaranya tersentak tak percaya.

"N-naruto, kau tidak sedang demam kan?" Pria yang dikenal sebagai Jiraiya sang Sannin legendaris itu menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi pemuda pirang itu. Memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak sedang sakit. 'Sejak kapan dia jadi cerdas seperti ini?!' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mou, apa salahnya aku mencoba belajar sedikit?" Naruto mendengus kesal. "Aku baru sadar betapa lemahnya diriku setelah kalah dari Sasuke." Kedua irisnya menatap lekat Jiraiya. "Rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa membawanya pulang kalau aku sendiri masih kalah darinya." Tambahnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau..." Jiraiya mengulum senyum lemah. Ia mengacak Rambut pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. "Baiklah, sesuai janjiku di rumah sakit tempoh hari. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi jauh lebih kuat!" Ujarnya dengan nada Optimis.

"Yosh!" Naruto berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Akan kutunjukkan bahwa nanti setelah pulang Uzumaki Naruto ini sudah berubah!" Dirinya mengepalkan tangannya keudara dan berjalan dengan langkah gagah mendahului Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tersenyum senang menyaksikan semangat pemuda itu. "Minato, tampaknya anakmu tak jauh berbeda denganmu." Pria setengah baya itu berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang sambil terus tersenyum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skip Time

"Ahh, kenapa kakek mesum itu bisa-bisanya pergi ke bar siang hari begini?!" Gerutu seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya berjalan menyusuri daerah pinggiran sungai di sebuah kota kecil. 'Shinobi dunia ini rasanya kurang sewaspada duniaku.' Gumamnya di dalam hati dengan nada yang berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya.

'Sudahlah, Madara. Jiraiya memang memiliki sifat seperti itu.' Suara misterius berdengung di dalam kepala pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Madara, mengingat tubuh pemuda dua belas tahun itu sekarang menjadi miliknya. 'Lagipula kenapa kau sampai mau mengikutinya?' Tanya suara itu kembali.

'Berisik, Kuso-kitsune!' Madara membentak suara tadi. suara yang merupakan milik Kyuubi itu tertawa sinis menanggapinya. 'Lagipula jika aku berada di desa hanya akan membuang waktu saja. Bayangkan, menjalani misi dari cucu Hashirama itu bisa membuatku mual.' Pria Uchiha dari dunia lain itu masih kesal sendiri mengingat bahwa ia dibunuh oleh sang sahabat, Hashirama Senju ( Tentunya bukan orang yang sama dengan Hashirama dunia tempatnya berada sekarang). 'Lebih baik aku berkeliling dunia bersama orang mesum itu ketimbang keseringan melihat wajah nenek sihir itu.' Tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

'Wah, nampaknya kau membenci Senju tanpa memandang dunia ya.' Kyuubi hanya terpana sendiri melihat Madara menjadi lebih ekspresif sekarang. 'Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selama bersama kakek mesum itu?' Rubah itu kembali bertanya.

'Tidak tahu.' Madara menggeleng lemah. 'Aku masih memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kuambil setelah ini. Meskipun tubuh ini berbeda dengan punyaku, namun aku masih cukup percaya diri untuk memulai sebuah usaha besar.' Safir biru miliknya kelihatan cerah. Pertanda bahwa rasa percaya diri yang besar tertanam pada sosok tersebut.

'Tapi, sebelum itu aku harus memisahkan diri terlebih dahulu dari jangkauan kakek itu.' Madara memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana miliknya. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ah, ini dia." Ujarnya senang saat tangannya menarik keluar sebuah gulungan yang sudah cukup tua. Terlihat dari debu yang masih melekat meskpun sudah dibersihkan. "Akan kubuat perjalan kali ini memiliki hasil berkali-kali lipat." Ujarnya sambil membuka gulungan tersebut.

Kyuubi menyeringai melihat gulungan itu. 'Oh, kau cukup berani juga ya untuk memakai itu.' Ujarnya sambil duduk santai menyaksikan perbuatan Madara.

Crash!

Madara menggigit kulit jempolnya dan menggoreskan darah yang keluar dari jarinya tersebut ke gulungan tadi. kemudian jemarinya sibuk membentuk beberapa segel rumit sebelum akhirnya menepukkan telapak tangan kanannya ke bagian tengah gulungan yang terdapat lukisan lingkaran itu.

"Ninpou : Kurai Bunshin!" Serunya secara bersamaan dengan munculnya kobaran api yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu.

'Berhasil!' Madara tersenyum senang sat api yang menyelubunginya perlahan melepaskan diri darinya dan membentuk wujud yang serupa dengan dirinya sosoknya sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto.

'Hmm, Tampaknya aku bisa menebak rencanamu.' Kyuubi menyeringai lebar menyaksikan perbuatan Madara. 'Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan menggunakan makhluk ini untuk menggantikanmu selama dua tahun bersama pria mesum itu?' Ujarnya sembari mengibaskan ekornya dari balik sangkarnya.

'Seperti yang kau katakan.' Balas Madara yang kemudian menghampiri Bunshin yang masih bersimpuh padanya itu. "Dengan kemampuannya memodifikasi sistem cakra hingga serupa dengan tubuh sang pengguna memungkinku untuk bepergian jauh sesuka hati. Tubuh yang tidak bisa menghilang. Ditambah fitur menarik seperti pemberian ingatan sesuai keinginanku membuatnya hampir tidak bisa dideteksi kepalsuannya." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi sang bunshin. Mentransfer informasi yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk mengelabui Jiraiya nantinya.

'Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Bukankah kau tahu jelas tujuan laki-laki itu membawamu bersamanya?' Kyuubi kembali bertanya.

'Aku tahu soal itu. Maka dari itu, salurkan setengah cakra milikmu kedalam tubuh bunshin ini. Dengan begitu Jiraiya akan kesulitan membedakan diriku dengannya. Ini juga memperbesar kemungkinan bunshin untuk bertahan lebih lama. Setidaknya dua tahun benda ini bisa bertahan." Ucap Madara yang masih mentranfer data yang diperlukan pada bunshin tadi. Namun, kali ini dengan tambahan cakra kyuubi yang mengalir masuk kedalam tubuh tersebut.

'Ya, sudah.' Kyuubi menurut. 'Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa 'mereka' itu.' Ujarnya sambil mengingat sekelompok orang yang pernah mencoba menangkapnya.

Madara tersenyum. 'Hn, untung saja arsip Konoha dijaga orang Shinobi kacangan. Kalau tidak rencana seperti ini hanya akan jadi bualan orang gila disiang hari.' Kenang Madara yang telah menyibukkan dirinya selama seminggu penuh sebelum pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk mencari gulungan jurus terlarang yang kiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk tujuannya nanti.

'Ya, bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka juga.' Kyuubi menatap malas pemuda Uchiha itu. 'Kiranya kemampuanmu beradaptasi memang mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya kau memanipulasi banyak segel dalam waktu begitu cepat.' Sang rubah menatap ngeri pada sosok tersebut.

Madara tersenyum tipis. 'Semua itu hanya masalah ini.' Ujarnya sembari menunjuk kepalanya. 'Pikiran yang terasah akan menjadi senjata yang lebih baik daripada apapun.' Ia mengakhiri proses transfer ingatan dan juga cakra milik Kyuubi. "Selesai." Ujarnya puas. Namun, sebelum itu ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan semacam kunai bersegel yang kemudian ia tanamkan pada sang bunshin melalui tengkuknya.

"Dengan ini aku bisa memantaunya." Madara tersenyum puas. "Sekarang, tinggal menikmati petualanganku." Ujarnya yang mengaktifkan Henge no Jutsu untuk mengubah penampilannya.

'Ya, sekarang kita Cuma berharap agar rencana ini tidak kacau.' Kyuubi mendesah bosan.

"Tenanglah." Madara menyeringai tipis. Iapun memberikan perintah pada bunshinya. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tugasmu adalah menjadi seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Selesaikan misi ini hingga aku kembali." Perintahnya yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Tugas akan saya laksanakan dengan sepenuh kemampuan saya." Bunshin tersebut menunduk patuh sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjalankan 'misinya'.

Madara dan Kyuubi menyeringai senang. "Nah, sekarang akan kumulai perjalananku yang sebenarnya." Madara tersenyum tipis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Madara, apakah tempat yang kau maksud masih jauh?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut jingga menatap orang disebelahnya dengan tatapan bosan. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkelana dengan tujuan tidak jelas.

"Diamlah, Kurama." Pemuda bernama Madara itu membalas dengan nada ketus. "Kita sudah tidak jauh lagi kalau memang dunia ini bersifat pararel dengan dunia asalku." Pemuda yang memiliki rambut raven itu memicingkan matanya saat melihat sebuah desa dari kejauhan.

"Hey, jangan memanggil nama asliku seenakmu." Kurama mendengus kesal. Ia tidak senang kalau namanya seenak hati dipanggil orang. Apalagi oleh orang seperti Madara.

"Terserah." Madara mengabaikan ocehan Kurama. "Kyuubi rasanya aneh untuk didengar." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Madara menatap lurus kedepan dimana sebuah desa menanti keduanya. Desa yang terselimuti oleh kabut itu seolah menyimpan aura kurang baik bagi siapapun yang mendekatinya.

Kurama hanya terdiam sejenak. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Pemuda yang sebenarnya merupakan Kyuubi dalam wujud manusia tersebut berkacak pinggang. Kimono yang ia kenakan sepertinya tidak menunjukkan sama sekali penampilan seorang petarung tersimpan dalam dirinya. Berbeda dengan Madara yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya (Pakaian yang Madara kenakan saat keluar dari Konoha / saat dia menyergap Onoki dan Muu).

"Mencari sesuatu yang menarik." Madara menjawab singkat. Membuat rekannya bingung sekaligus.

"Suatu yang menarik? Apa mak-" Ucapan Kurama terpotong oleh sebuah ledakkan yang tercipta tak jauh dari desa tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi di sana?" Pemilik Spike jingga itu hendak bertanya kepada Madara. Namun, pemuda itu telah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera kesana!" Seru Madara yang kini memilih melompati pepohonan. Menghindari kontak dengan musuh yang bisa saja muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ya, ya." Kurama hanya bisa menjawab tanpa semangat. Ia sadar kalau saat itu insting Madara bangkit kembali dan percuma saja menghalanginya sekarang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu,

Mencekam. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi desa Kirigakure saat ini. Jeritan kesakitan serta pekik kematian mewarnai jalanan desa tersebut.

Perang sipil. Itulah yang sedang dialami oleh desa tersebut akibat tak kuat dengan tirani yang dilakukan oleh Yagura sang Mizukage keempat.

"Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!" Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan bertarung bersama para rekannya menghadapi para Shinobi yang mengenakan ikat kepala sama dengan milik mereka. Wanita itu menyemburkan semacam cairan yang membuat lawan-lawannya meleleh menjadi tulang-belulang.

"Kerja bagus, Mei-sama!" Salah satu Shinobi yang menemani wanita itu berseru girang. "Sekarang kita tinggal menghabisi para pejabat korup itu! Rezim Yagura akan berakhir!" Teriaknya lagi dengan nada girang yang membuat para rekannya bertambah semangat tempurnya.

"YA! Kita akan membasmi para perusak desa!" Mereka berseru kencang di depan sebuah kompleks yang nampaknya diperuntukkan khusus bagi pejabat desa. "Maju!" Salah seorang pimpinan mereka yang mengenakan penutup mata pada salah satu bagian matanya memberi perintah untuk menyerang.

"OOOHHH!" Para Shinobi itu merangsek masuk dan mulai membantai satu persatu orang yang mereka temui.

Dilain pihak, Mei Terumi membuang mukanya tak sanggup melihat kejadian yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya itu.

"Apa bedanya kita dengan para binatang itu?" Lirihnya sedih menyaksikan kematian sia-sia para rekan dan juga penduduk sipil akibat perang yang terjadi.

"Tenangan dirimu." Pria yang sebelah matanya ditutup tadi menepuk pundak wanita tersebut. "Kita tidak bisa menghindari ini. Akan selalu ada pengorbanan yang besar untuk hasil yang besar." Ujarnya yang membuat Mei tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, kau benar Ao." Ujarnya terpaksa setuju.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kompleks Kirigakure,

Para Shinobi yang merupakan pasukan anti rezim Yagura, sang Mizukage keempat memasuki kompleks mewah tempat para pejabat desa tinggal. Mereka membakar rumah-rumah yang berderet di sana. Merampok isi rumah tersebut, bahkan memperkosa para gadis ataupun wanita yang mereka temui bila sempat. Dan tak lupa membunuh para pejabat serta siapapun yang mereka temui.

"Haruna, cepatlah lari!" Seorang pria setengah baya yang mengenakan pakaian pejabat Kirigakure berteriak meminta seorang gadis kecil yang baru berumur delapan tahun agar menjauh darinya. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka akibat kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh para pemberontak desa. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

" Tidak! Haruna ingin bersama Tou-san!" Gadis dengan rambut cokelat terkuncit itu berteriak menolak. Namun, dirinya ditarik paksa oleh sekelompok Shinobi yang nampaknya merupakan suruhan sang pria tadi. Membuat tubuh kecilnya diangkut pergi meninggalkan tempat penjagalan massal itu.

"Pergilah! Bawa anakku sejauh mungkin!" Perintah pria setengah baya itu sebelum sebuah Kunai menancap pada kepalanya tepat di depan mata sang anak yang menyaksikannya dari gendongan sang pengawal.

"Tou-san!" Gadis itu berteriak histeris mencoba menemui sang ayah namun pengawalnya menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

"Haruna-sama, kuatkan dirimu!" Pria yang memeluk tubuh gadis kecil tersebut berlari kencang bersama kedua rekannya. Menuju hutan di pinggir desa mencoba kabur.

"Sadamaru..." Gadis bernama haruna itu memeluk sang pengawal karena ketakutan. Sementara itu, sang pengawal menguatkan pegangannya karena ia sendiri tak sanggup melihat kebelakang. Melihat tuannya disembelih oleh para pemberontak.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Ojou-sama!" Sadamaru semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya pria itu saat sebuah kunai melesat dan menusuk kakinya.

"Ukh!" Sadamaru merintih kesakitan. Dirinya melirik kesekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kushiro, Hayato! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Pria itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dari kedua bola matanya, pria itu menyaksikan bahwa rekan-rekannya yang tadi mengawal sang gadis bersama dirinya kini berbalik dan berkhianat.

"Ada apa, Sadamaru?" Hayato, pria dengan penutup wajah itu menatap sinis pada mantan rekannya itu. "Apakah kami salah kalau hanya ingin selamat?" Ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah Katana.

"Ya, kami bukan sepertimu yang setia sampai segitu bodohnya." Kushiro yang mengenakan perban pada hidungnya ikut angkat suara. "Sekarang serahkan gadis itu pada kami. Mungkin kami akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau bekerja sama." Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum licik.

Haruna yang ketakutan hanya bisa meringkuk dalam pelukan Sadamaru. Sementara itu, Sadamaru dengan kaki bergetar mencoba berdiri. "Kalian..." Ia mendesis kesal. Kesal karena kedua orang yang ia sudah anggap seperti sahabat bisa mengkhianatinya. Tangannya melepas pelukan yang ia beri pada Haruna. "Ojou-sama, cepatlah lari dari sini. Larilah sejauh mungkin!" Perintah pria itu dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Sadamaru..." Haruna baru saja ingin menangis. Namun, pria itu dengan cepat menghapus air mata gadis kecil tersebut. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sadamaru tersenyum lembut. Membuat gadis berkuncit itu mengganguk paham dan lari sekencang mungkin menuju pelosok hutan.

Melihat hal itu, Kushiro yang berniat mencegah segera melesat menyusul gadis kecil tadi. Namun, Sadamaru mencegahnya dengan Tanto yang teracung ke arah pria itu.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku. Baru kau bisa menyusulnya." Sadamaru menatap tajam keduanya yang menggertakkan gigi karena kesal.

"Kau..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Madara dan Kurama menatap miris pada pemandangan di sekitar desa yang begitu menyedihkan dari atas pohon. Mayat serta asap membumbung tinggi mewarnai festival pembantaian massal yang dilakukan oleh Shinobi desa itu sendiri.

"Manusia memang menyedihkan." Madara bergumam dengan nada yang cukup dingin. "Ninjutsu hanya memberikan dinding tak kasat mata pada para makhluk bodoh ini." Kedua iris safirnya menatap kosong para mayat yang berjejeran di sepanjang jalan mereka.

Kurama hanya diam karena setuju dengan perkataan Madara. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Madara, coba kau lihat ke arah hutan itu." Tunjuknya ke sebuah daerah pinggiran hutan didekat mereka dimana seorang anak kecil sedang berlari ketakutan dikejar oleh segerombolan Shinobi. "Apa harus kita tolong?" Tanya sang rubah namun tidak dijawab oleh Madara. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari pohon dan berlari menuju gadis tadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tak jauh dari pohon tempat Kurama bertengger, Haruna yang tadinya sudah mencoba kabur dari para pengkhianat sekarang harus berhadapan dengan para Shinobi Kiri yang menyadari bahwa gadis itu dibawa kabur dari kompleks tersebut.

"Jangan biarkan bibit penjahat bertebarn!" Para Shinobi itu berlarian mengejar anak kecil yang larinya saja tertatih-tatih itu.

Duk!

Entah sial atau apa, kaki kecil Haruna tersandung oleh akar besar pepohonan. Membuatnya tersungkur jatuh dengan luka sobek pada kakinya.

"Ukh!' Gadis kecil itu merintih kesakitan. Sementara para pengejarnya semakin mendekat. Dan tentunya siap menghabisi nyawanya.

"Ha, ha, ha. Langit membantu kita! Ayo bunuh para perusak desa ini!" Salah satu Shinobi itu berteriak girang menyaksikan buruannya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di depan mata. Tangannya mengayunkan Katanya yang ia pegang. Mencoba membunuh Haruna.

Crash!

"Arggghhh!" Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah Kunai melayang ke lehernya dan membuat kepala penyerang tadi jatuh terguling ke tanah. Sontak membuat para Shinobi lainnya menjadi terkejut.

"Siapa itu?! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Teriak mereka dengan senjata yang mengepal kuat di tangan.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Kalian ketakutan hanya karena anak kecil ini anak dari musuh kalian." Sebuah suara mendesis terdengar dari balik pohon. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven hitam muncul dari baliknya. Menatap datar para Shinobi yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya.

"Siapa kau?!" Salah Seorang Shinobi Kiri berteriak kepada sosok yang tak lain merupakan Uchiha Madara.

Madara hanya mendengus pelan. "Siapapun aku, rasanya tidak terlalu penting untuk orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap. Membuat para musuhnya terkejut bukan main.

"Dimana dia?! Dimana dia?!" salah seorang Shinobi itu berteriak histeris menyaksikan lawannya menghilang begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan para rekannya yang ikut ketakutan.

"Disini..." Madara mendesis pelan saat dirinya muncul dari balik punngung seorang Shinobi yang masih kebingungan itu.

"Ap-" Shinobi tadi mencoba untuk menyerang. Namun, serangannya belum sempat dieksekusi dan tak akan terjadi untuk kapanpun. Madara menebas leher pria itu dengan Tanto miliknya. Membuat kepala pria itu terbelah secara vertikal.

'Hmm, tubuh bocah ini lumayan bagus juga.' Madara memuji fleksibilitas tubuh Naruto yang menurutnya lumayan baik untuk ukuran seorang Shinobi.

"Keparat!" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang Shinobi lain mencoba menyerangnya menggunakan Katana dari belakang.

Madara yang sadar betul dengan segera melompat menyamping dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan juga tangannya yang masih menggengam Tanto layaknya menari hingga akhirnya menebas kepala pria tadi di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ini menyedihkan." Madara menatap sinis para lawannya. "Kalian Shinobi, tapi kenapa dari tadi kalian bertarung memakai Katana layaknya samurai? Sungguh menyedihkan." Dirinya mencoba memancing emosi para lawannya.

"Kurang ajar!" Nampaknya pancingan tadi berhasil. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu kehebatan para Shinobi Kiri!" Salah seorang dari mereka merapal segel jurus yang diikuti oleh rekannya yang lain.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Mereka menyemburkan kabut dari mulut dan membuat tempat itu terselimuti oleh asap kabut tebal yang membuat penglihatan berkurang jarak pandangnya.

"Oh, nampaknya kalian sekarang memakai otak untuk melawanku." Madara tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, asap kayu bakar seperti ini belumlah cukup untuk membuatku kesulitan." Dirinya menunduk secara mendadak. Menyadari bahwa sebuah sabit melayang menuju lehernya.

"Kena kau!" Dari balik kabut tersebut, tiba-tiba saja lima orang Shinobi Kiri muncul dengan posisi siap menebas punggung sang tokoh utama.

Jrash!

Secepat apapun Madara bereaksi, namun kecepatan tanggapnya masih kalah dibandingkan tebasan para musuhnya. "Argghh!" Pria Uchiha itu meraung kesakitan dengan luka menganga lebar pada punggungnya.

"Berisik!" Salah seorang Shinobi Kiri yang nafsu membunuhnya belum terpuaskan menebaskan Katana miliknya ke arah leher Madara. Membuatnya terdiam untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hah! Mati kau!" Ejek salah seorang rekan mereka. "Siapa suruh sok menjadi pahlawan!" Teriaknya kesal.

Boft!

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat menyaksikan tubuh yang mereka tebas tadi mendadak berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih yang perlahan menghilang bercampur dengan kabut milik mereka.

"Kuso! Kemana dia lari?!" Para Shinobi itu menjadi panik sendiri mencari kemanakah sang lawan pergi. Mereka sibuk menyisir area di sekitar kabut namun tidak mendapati jejak sang musuh sama sekali.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba kabut yang mereka buat tersapu bersih oleh hembusan angin kencang misterius. "Ada apa ini?!" Salah seorang dari mereka berteriak panik. Namun, kepanikan tersebut berubah secara mendadak menjadi ketakutan saat kedua bola matanya menyaksikan bola api raksasa meluncur kencang ke arah mereka.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Seorang pemuda berambut Raven berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil menyemburkan sebuah bola api raksasa. Bola api itu ditembakkan dengan bantuan semacam aliran angin yang juga keluar dari mulutnya hingga membuat benda tersebut menjadi lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya.

Bwosh!

Bola api tersebut melalap habis para Shinobi Kiri yang terdiam ketakutan akibat menyaksikan intimidasi visual dari bola api tadi dan membakar mereka hingga hangus menjadi arang tanpa sempat menjerit kesakitan.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang tak lain merupakan Uchiha Madara tersebut menatap miris menyaksikan hasil perbuatannya.

"Manusia memang tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan mereka." Ujarnya kecewa. "mereka hanya bisa bicara soal perdamaian padahal tidak mengerti esensi dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka itu." Dirinya berjalan menuju sang gadis yang ternyata sudah berada dalam pangkuan Kurama.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini?" Madara menatap Kurama yang sedang menyentuh dahi sang gadis menggunakan telapak tangannya. Tangan tersebut mengeluarkan semacam sinar biru muda yang berpendar lemah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kurama mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Madara. "Sudah puluhan tahun sejak terakhir kali aku memakai ini." Pemuda berambut jingga itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba mendapatkan konsentrasi yang lebih.

"Baiklah." Uchiha itu menjawab dengan nada malas. Ia memilih untuk bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil menganalisa kemampuan dirinya sendiri saat bertempur tadi. 'Tubuh anak ini punya elemen angin seperti yang rubah itu katakan. Lumayan menguntungkan untuk tipe cakra api sepertiku. Anak ini juga punya jurus unik yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Namun, rasanya mempelajarinya cukup dengan ingatan yang ia punya.' Pikirnya sambil melihat ke arah tangannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai." Kurama yang tadinya berdiam diri akhirnya membuka suara. Ia menatap anak kecil yang sengaja dibuat tidur itu dengan tatapan miris.

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapat?" Madara beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. "Kuharap ada penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk semua ini."

Kurama hanya mendengus pelan. "Anak ini bernama Hozuki Haruna. Dia anak dari seorang pejabat desa Kirigakure." Dirinya menarik nafas sejenak. "Desa ini sedang dilanda semacam revolusi yang dilakukan oleh para Shinobi mereka sendiri. Para Shinobi ini memberontak dikarenakan rezim Yondaime Mizukage yang terlalu kejam."

"Hmm, ini masalah yang cukup umum bagiku." Madara mengelus dagunya. "Lalu, info apa lagi yang kau temukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Akibat revolusi itu, para pejabat desa Kiri yang selama ini dikenal korup terkena imbasnya juga. Mereka semua dibantai oleh para pemberontak. Begitupun dengan keluarga gadis ini. Namun, sepertinya gadis ini cukup beruntung karena masih ada orang yang membawanya pergi dari desa ini. Meskipun orang itu sekarang mungkin sudah mati." Kurama mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Begitukah?" Madara berkata dengan nada kecewa. Dirinya berpikir sejenak sambil menatap gadis kecil yang masih tertidur itu dan juga Kurama secara bergantian.

"Ada apa?" Kurama menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Madara sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana aneh di dalam kepalanya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban apapun yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Aku punya ide." Tiba-tiba saja Madara berucap. "Bawa anak ini pergi bersama dengan kita. Aku punya rencana bagus setelah melihat semua ini." Ujarnya dengan senyuman sadis.

"Hah?" Kurama menatap sosok di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun, Madara tidak menggubrisnya dan masih tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

'Ini baru permulaan.'

TBC

 **Sekian untuk chap kali ini. Soal penampilan Madara sekarang kalian bisa gunakan tampilan Sasuke The Last sebagai refrensinya.** **Dan satu lagi yang tak kalah penting yakni ucapan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, fav, ataupun memfollow fic gaje dari author. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^ .**


End file.
